The Downfall
'The Downfall '''is the ninetieth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Ace Snider *Spiteful Spot *Black Sponge *Cyan Kent *Tacom Tm *Bodyguard Patrick *Snailster Slimey *Timmy the Twina Plot Anti-Plankton and the rest of the city team up to take down Leader Plankton. Story "You know, SpongeBob, I really don't get your line of thinking. I mean, you say we're gonna defeat Leader Plankton next but we've ben trying to do that for three years. What makes you think that this time will be any different than any of the other times?" Bodyguard Patrick asked. "Simple! All the other times, we were alone! This time, we'll be enlisting the entire city's help!" Black Sponge explained. "So, why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Snailster Slimey asked. "Because then there would be no more episodes. Now let's get going! We've got an ocean to save!" Black Sponge grinned, running off towards the exist. He then smashed into the door. "He always forgets that we have doors in here," Snailster Slimey said dryly. City Hall Black Sponge had been sitting in Leader Plankton's throne, the Bikini Bottom population surrounding him. "Woah man, that's like Leader Plankton's chair," a fish commented. "No, it's the city's chair!" Black Sponge said in response. "Uh, no. That actually is Leader Plankton's chair," Cyan pointed out. "Well, we're taking it from him!" he shouted. Everyone gasped. "Ooh! That's stealing!" Tacom accused. "My best friend's a thief?! I can't believe it! This is madness! SpongeBob, how could you do this to me?!" Patrick panicked. "Oh, come on! Who cares?! Leader Plankton stole our ocean! Now we steal his chair!" Black Sponge ranted. "That sounds like a pretty lame revenge," Tacom said in a deadpan tone. "Well, we're also gonna kill him," Black Sponge said nonchalantly. Everyone cheered. "We're gonna kill him? Perfect! I knew all those violent video games I played would pay off eventually!" Tacom grinned. "You're not allowed to play those types of games!" Cyan scolded. "But I'm allowed to do the exact same thing but in real life? Oooookay then," Tacom said, rolling his eyes. "LET'S GET THAT CRAZY PLANKTON!" one of the citizens shouted, heading towards Bucket of Evil. The rest of citizens blinked, before quickly following after him. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the evil fortress, Cyan quickly blasting the door down in the ray gun. The citizens quickly flooded the entrance, awakening Leader Plankton and Spot. "What the?!" Leader Plankton gasped. His pupil then slided to the right, staring at Ace who had been in the middle of taking pictures of the evil dictator. "Hehhehehe!" Ace laughed nervously, quickly hiding the camera behind his back. "Sheldon Plankton, you're going down!" Black Sponge shouted. Tacom giggled. "What's so funny?" SpongeBob asked, turning towards the kid. "Oh, nothing. Nothing," Tacom said. "Hm," Black Sponge said, turning back towards Leader Plankton...who had disappeared. "Gah! They've disappeared!" Black Sponge gasped. "Ace is still there," Snailster Slimey pointed out. Cut to Ace, who had been viewing the pictures he had taken of Leader Plankton on his camera. "Oh, yeah baby..." he smiled. The angry mob simply stared at him. He then glanced up from the camera, eyes widening and quickly hiding it again. "Gah! You guys are still here?" he asked nervously. "Yes," Cyan said dryly, grabbing Ace and throwing him into a cage. "This cage smells weird," he muttered. "Don't ask why," Bodyguard Patrick responded. Timmy then gave him a disgusted glance. Cut to Leader Plankton, who had been running through the almost empty weapons room along with Spot. The two then crashed into the only device left...The Universe Traveler. "My Universe Traveler! Haha, this is perfect!" Leader Plankton grinned, slamming his hand onto the power button. However, nothing happened. "Haha! It doesn't work!" Leader Plankton panicked. Spiteful Spot then hopped onto the machine, causing it to activate. "Hm?" the amobea whimpered, falling through into the portal. Suddenly, the door burst open. "There he is!" Black Sponge shouted. The angry mob growled, beginning to run towards him. "Gah!" Leader Plankton gasped, quickly hopping into the portal, soon deactivating after his escape. The angry mob was put to a halt. "Where'd he go...?" Black Sponge asked. ''SpongeBob SquarePants Universe SpongeBob and Patrick were walking through town, chatting away with each other when suddenly the portal opened up, revealing Plankton and Spot. "Nerds," Patrick muttered. Trivia *The ending serves as a hook for'' Leader Plankton!: The Underwater Dimensional Battle''. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Series Finale Category:2015 Episodes